Fine writing pens of various styles are sold and used throughout the world. Such writing instruments typically require the use of ink cartridges that are used within the writing instrument until the ink within the cartridge is substantially depleted. The user must then disassemble the pen and replace the ink cartridge with a refill. However, such refills can be very difficult to obtain. In particular, most fine writing instruments require the use of very specific and uniquely shaped refill cartridges. Accordingly, one must obtain the refill cartridges from specialized stores or search for a supplier that may be based half a world away.
The difficulty in using such fine writing instruments extends beyond the inconvenience of locating ink cartridge refills. Such specialized cartridges can be quite expensive. For example, the average price for a typical refill cartridge for fine writing instruments is approximately $5.00. This is certainly a significant cost when one considers that most disposable pens of various styles cost less than $1.00. Accordingly, over the useful life of a fine writing instrument, its user may be bothered with the inconvenience and high cost of continually maintaining the writing medium within the instrument.
Clearly an alternative to the expense and inconvenience of maintaining fine writing instruments is to use disposable writing instruments that are readily available throughout the world at very affordable prices. However, the appearance of such disposable writing instruments can be less than desirable. Certainly little status or novelty is gained through the use of a disposable pen that may cost 25 cents when sold in a bulk pack from a local convenience store. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for adorning disposable pens in a manner that may reduce the need for continually using and maintaining fine writing instruments. Unfortunately, most disposable pens are provided in a wide array of shapes and sizes from their lengths to their widths. Therefore, one would need a specialized casing to specifically fit each type of disposable pen to be adorned.